


Wonderfully Charming.

by Underthedreadwolfsgaze



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthedreadwolfsgaze/pseuds/Underthedreadwolfsgaze





	Wonderfully Charming.

When he awoke he was still laying on top of Faye, his ear pressed against her chest. He breathed in deeply, listening to calm beating of her heart as she slept. Her hand was resting on his back, her other up by her face moving in her sleep. He lifted his head to look at her, trying to move slow so she wouldn’t wake.

She looked so beautiful sleeping. Content. He wasn’t sure what time it was. He could feel cool air coming in from the balcony of her room but there was no sunlight. He felt her stir, running her hand up and down his back, she swallowed.

He thought he should try to find her some water she sounded hoarse before they drifted off to the sleep together. He thought for a moment trying to calculate how exactly to get out of bed without waking her. Their legs were tangled and her arm wrapped around him. He began the process, moving slow to escape her warm embrace.

“Solas?”

He froze still not wanting her to wake.

“My arm has been asleep since you passed out. At this point I might lose it. What use would I be then?”

Solas smiled lifted to readjust on his side so he was facing her. He smiled warmly as he brushed hair from her face.

“ I can think off a few uses.”

“Pfft pervert”

Faye teased, swatting at him sleepily.

“I’m not a pervert”

He cupped her cheek as she pressed closer to him.

“Mhm, sure.”

Her voice still low and hoarse from sleep as well as other activities. He watched her amused while she tried to bring her arm ‘back to life.’ The faint glow of the anchor looked like a lightning bug. The way she shook her hand, it made him snort.

“What”

“You have absolutely no idea.”

He laughed again.

Faye looked at him with a pout and then shot her elbow out to jab him teasingly. He caught her mid movement and brought her hand to his lips.

“How wonderfully charming you are.”

Faye blushed and looked her hand in front of his mouth. She bit her lip when she felt him take two of her fingers into his mouth, his tongue rolled between them and she held back a groan. Solas smirked. He sucked down and her h nails pressed against the hard pad in his mouth. His eyes didn’t look away from her for a second of it until he pulled the fingers out of his mouth. He then gently guided the wet fingers between her thighs and she moaned audibly.

He closed the space between them in one movement. Brushing her hair aside to get to her ear. He nibbled at the lobe and Faye squirmed her breath quickening. He chuckled.

“No need to be impatient.”

Solas slid his fingers on top of hers to rub against her wet slit. Faye gasped when he pressed one of her fingers to her sensitive clit. She was still swollen and wet from their time earlier. His lips still working on her sensitive ears.

“Move against your hand.”

He whispered, before sucking on her ear lobe again. She bit her lip again as she rutted against her own hand. She didn’t notice that he pulled his hand from her hair to touch her breast until nimble fingers rubbed against her dark nipple. He moved his mouth from her ear to her neck, dark bruises already marking there. He found a few places he missed last night, instead of bath water she tasted of sweat. Still her taste was delicious, she was gasping under his tongue, his teeth, his lips.

“Solas.”

She sounded so desperate all ready.

“mmm?”

He didn’t move from her skin.

“please take me - need you inside me.”

She sounded so helpless.

He stopped and pulled from her. Moving completely away and faye followed him instantly. Embracing him. Solas’ skin was warm and she could feel him breathing heavily. She kissed his shoulder as he again almost pulled away.

“Stay”

She pressed her lips against his neck

His eyes closed tight

“Solas please take me”

Her voice rang in his ears. She knew not what she was asking. Who She was asking. He breathed deep again, shaking, he turned to her his eyes were dark. Running his fingers through her hair. Her eyes simmered as he got closer. She looked at him with such love and understanding. Even if she didn’t understand, didn’t know, she loved him. Even if sometimes his pestering about the dalish caused arguments, she still loved him. She valued his opinions on how they could improve. She listened to him. Asking about everything. His journeys,memories, his stories, his life. She loved him.

“You have absolutely no idea.”

He kissed her again pushing them both back to the bed. Their lips pressed together passionately and she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth for her as she moaned feeling him grind against her. She was so warm. He needed this, he needed her. So he moved down from her lips.

“Faye”

Solas was the one to sound desperate this time.

His fingers dug into her thighs pulling them to wrap around his waist. Her hips bucked towards him and he felt her open waiting and wanting to be filled.

“Faye”

He needed her, and it was clear in his voice as he entered her.

She was wet but she’s wasn’t quite ready for his cock. He moved slowly at first trying to calm his own hips as he felt the pleasure spread through him. She whined slightly digging her nails into his back and then she thrust her hips up so he was in her fully. She moaned loudly and tucked her face into his shoulder. He moaned into her hair and his hips rocked pushing deeper. Her walls clenched around him and he groaned holding her tighter. She was so tight. so warm, so wanting. No needing. She needed him. She called his name with each thrust. He knew he was hitting right where he needed to be as she gasped and shook. His lips pressed against her temple. Faye was so small the only way for them to be face to face during sex would for her to be on his lap. His cock throbbed he pushed hard into her. She moaned into his skin and rocked against him as well.

“Fuck Faye”

Solas moved so he could look into her eyes, again brushing her hair from her face.

“My heart, you are so beautiful”

Faye gasped holding tighter, tears of pleasure pricked at her eyes.

“Solas ahhh fucking creators Solas, fuck me harder please Harder!”

Solas held her closer, fucking her faster. Faye began to move more as well pulling herself into his cock along with him so she could feel it more. He lifted her from the bed his arms wrapped completely around her back, thrusting hard. Faye’s breathing was ragged, her moans a mixture of his name and elven gibberish. Her nails dug deeper into his back, her cunt clenched he felt her whole body shake as she came she moaned into his chest before biting down on his collar bone trying to quite herself.

“Fuck Faye I’m so close”

“Yes Solas please cum inside please want to feel you please. you’re so beautiful like this”

His breath stopped as he thrust hard inside one last time. He throbbed each burst of cum filling her. He felt like he was falling and she was catching him. After he finished he moved gently pulling his cock from her with his cum spilling out. He exhaled and looked back to her face. Kissing her cheeks and his sloppiness made her giggle. They didn’t notice that the sun was starting to come up until they could feel the warmth on their skin. He laid on his side this time and she curled against him.

“You have no idea either you know”

“What’s that?”

Solas Muttered gently, kissing her hand.

“How wonderfully charming you are”

Solas smiled and held her close.

“Perhaps we can have no idea together then.”


End file.
